


APH【立白露】未完成的肖像

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU，旧文画家托里斯上了一条必定要沉的船，他要如何委婉地向模特伊万说明，不是画不出你的美，而是画不下你庞大的体积……
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

船在轻轻摇晃着，它的龙骨在托里斯的胸口上系了一根细线，摇动年轻人的心弦，他在前几天用呕吐换来了平静，还以为自己习惯了海浪，但现在脑袋又开始发晕了。

为了这即将结束的旅程？他坐起来，看着舷窗，金属窗框发出冰冷的银光，将窗上的玻璃割破。从这扇小小的窗户中望出去是漂浮在雾气之外的暗青色天空，哪里都找不到月亮，于是他有点搞不清楚，这究竟是要天黑还是要天亮了。

他小心翼翼的躺回到床上，钻进此起彼伏的被单中，想要潜入白色的床罩里。昨天，可能是昨天晚上，也可能是更久之前的，这几个如出一辙的晚上留下的痕迹已经凝结在床单发青的白色中。这不是高级船舱，不会有清洁服务，如他所愿的不会有人来打搅，托里斯冰冷的脚掌慢慢的在被两人体液弄脏的青白色之中伸展，触碰到了一片与织物截然不同的温暖物体。

速写本，他又想到桌上的那本图册，还有自己的炭笔。他想要跳起来去打开它们然后将手掌之下的那个身体留在纸上，但却从未付诸行动。他只能够一遍又一遍的用指腹勾勒线条，在脑海中画下肌肉之间的明暗关系。

因为当船靠岸，一切都将是无意义的。

于是托里斯再次起身，看着躺在自己身边的男人。他依旧在沉睡，睫毛在脸上留下细长的阴影。托里斯不止一次的被这微微颤动的毛发撩动，当它随着眼珠的转动而眨动，或是静静的阖着的时候，都让他产生亲吻的欲望。

他将手放在那个男人的身边支撑自己，好更加仔细的观察对方。他见过太多完美的身体了，唯独这具并不完美的吸引了他的目光。肩膀太宽，手掌太大以及与其宽阔身体不成比例的细长手臂。凹陷的胸膛像是小时候得过佝偻病，惨白的皮肤粗糙并且带着不少伤痕，左手缺了两个指节，一只耳朵似乎是被割下又被缝上去的，和另一只有些不对称。

托里斯是个年轻的画家，从美术学院毕业很久了，一直没有工作，也没卖出几幅画。直到有户人家提供了旅费和报酬让他来画一幅肖像，当这艘船在目的地抛下锚，他也将告别过去，开始在这个大城市扎根以获取真正属于他自己的人生。

他感到很害怕，对于陌生的一切。

所以他才会用力的抱住这个伤痕累累的身体，在飘来荡去的船上，在茫茫无边的海中，在缆绳被抛上码头，船锚沉到淤泥之中，在无法知晓的明天降临之前，他唯一能聊以慰藉的只有这个闯进自己舱房躲藏的偷渡客。

身下的男人发出了半梦半醒的呓语，他的呼吸变得急促，好像马上就要醒了。于是托里斯把脸埋进他的颈窝，在彼此纠缠着的头发间亲吻他的耳朵背面，然后是后颈，背脊和肩胛骨。他注意到对方开始扭动身体想要摆脱，但隔着薄薄的床单，半勃起的东西逐渐变硬，顶在托里斯手腕内侧那尤为敏感的皮肤上。

“……你，你还想要吗？”床上的男人迷迷糊糊的问，甚至连眼睛都没完全睁开。

“是的。”托里斯毫不犹豫的回答。他坐起来想要找寻月亮，弯弯的残月是一个半闭的眼睛，一张欲言又止的嘴，她对这几个晚上的事会装作没有看到并且保持沉默。只有褐发的画家会记住沉重的晕眩，然后将发生的一切变成短暂的，幻影般的记忆。

还没有完全清醒的男人向他打开了身体，将所有托里斯留下的痕迹展示在他眼前，让他半是喜悦半是愧疚的亲吻它们，他为性爱喜悦又为性爱愧疚。在他出生长大的地方这是一种罪恶，托里斯在揉捏手中勃发的欲望并将其放进自己嘴里的时候回想，他见过别人是怎么对待像自己一样的人的，那些人，男的女的，仅仅是因为爱上了同一性别的人，就会受到罪犯一般的对待。

被辱骂，被殴打，被驱逐的恐惧总是伴随着意识到自己与众不同的托里斯，他被自己从里到外的打上了表示错误的黒叉。他将自己当作一个罪人，尽量克制的活着，直到在这张床上解开对方的第一颗扣子，脱掉他身上最后一件衣服的时候，真正的生活才开始。

虽然，托里斯在学校有过经验，但那更像是互相保证不会泄密的筹码。他第一次感受到快感是在这个陌生人身上，在他打开的腿间，在互相摩擦的皮肤上，在深深陷入大腿肌肉的手指上，在抽动的黏膜中，在紧紧挨着的胸膛之间。

托里斯的心从没和别人的心靠得如此之近，他们感受对方剧烈的心跳，然后如同野兽一般的接吻，恨不得能品尝到对方嘴里每一个角落的味道。缓慢但坚决的进入让身下人的呼吸颤抖起来。在炙热的包围之中，他摇动身体。他知道对方不会这么快就开始呻吟，只有当他越来越深入，把那个狭小的地方捣弄得柔软滑润丝毫不会对进出有所阻碍的时候，他才会抓住他，发出甜腻的尖叫。

这呻吟解开了托里斯身上的枷锁，他更加用力的按压对方的大腿，甚至将它们分开得几乎要成为平行于床面的一条直线。托里斯感觉到内部的收缩，明白他们都需求更多，但没有人说话，房间里除了喘息就只剩下激烈撞击发出的声音。

“你为什么不为我画张画呢？”托里斯想到有那么一次，对方光溜溜的躺在床上问他，“就那么简单的几笔。”

托里斯只是摇头。

“这艘船不会因为你给我画张画就沉没的。”他笑起来，凑过来吻他。

但自己只是一个劲的摇头，说没那兴致。托里斯边回想边咬住下嘴唇，扣住对方结实的腰，用力的扭动碾压。他当然想画，想将这副令自己如此迷恋的身体留在纸上，但是，他知道所有清晰的画面只会在分别后给自己带来痛苦。

等船靠岸一切都会结束，他们会分开，而一个美好且模糊影子已经足够了。他听着对方越来越大的叫声，更加迅速的摇着腰，每次都用力的进入到最深处，好像是要将自己留在这个人的身体里一般。突然的，他感到大腿根发生了一阵痉挛，低头发现在没注意到的时候，身下的人已经高潮了。

那双眼睛依旧半张着，细密的睫毛盖住了紫色的眼睛。托里斯又想到了月亮，但他知道她现下不会升起，因为阳光悄无声息的进入了他的房间。像是扔进热水里的茶包，金橙色从舷窗边缘荡漾开来，很快盈满了整个房间。他扭头去看墙上的影子，身下人的手放在自己的胸前，他正在对自己说话。

“你真漂亮啊。”

紧接着托里斯释就放了出来，但他不想这么快离开。在疲软之前他不甘心的又折腾了几下，惹得那个人轻轻的笑起来。最后他趴在他的身边，听他的呼吸声逐渐缓慢起来。这个不请自来的偷渡客又睡着了，阳光照在他毛茸茸的手臂上，给皮肤包裹上了一层蜂蜜色的光晕。

随着海浪摇摆的船编织出了一首催眠曲。托里斯也感到了困倦，他想要睡个小小的回笼觉。但是有个小小的声音微弱的敲击着他的心脏，告诉他这一切是多么的可怕，大逆不道，这是个彻头彻尾的错误，更何况是和一个完全不知道来历的陌生人。

没关系，托里斯对自己说，船很快就靠岸了，很快他们就要向彼此告别了。

然后他们不会再见面了。

船在午餐前准时靠岸，他们像两个朋友一般肩并肩走下楼梯。强烈的阳光将面前这个人的脸切割成黑与白的色块，他投下的阴影落在托里斯的眼睛上，让他能够不受影响的再看看这张棱角分明的脸。

托里斯张开嘴，想说点什么，但是对方先开口打断了他。

“我要走啦。”他说，“如果我们再见面的话，你能为我画张画吗？”

托里斯急忙点点头。他没有告诉对方自己将会为一户有钱有势人家工作，为那家的女主人画肖像画，如果他努力并且一切顺利的话，就可以通过那家人结识更多的权贵，他总想到那些暴露了错误性向的人所受到的折磨，他害怕对方来找自己，惹麻烦。

而他呢，一个来历不明，去向未知的人，看身上的那些伤疤，可能是流浪汉更可能是个罪犯。他们不是一路人，不过至少在这一刻，托里斯还爱着他。他想拥抱他，但是两只手上提着沉重的行李箱，这里也不适合这么亲密的动作，于是他只好拼命的点头，对他说：“好的，伊万，好的。”

“谢谢。”伊万微笑起来，他站在岸上，除了一件外套，两手空空的，就像他出现时一样。

然后一辆托里斯从没见过的豪华汽车停到了伊万的身后，车门自动打开了。而伊万，扶住了那扇门冲着托里斯叫道：“那我们可说定了！我虽然喜欢你画的风景画，但肖像画你也得给我画一张，我要挂在卧室里。有一点我必须提醒你，我妹妹觉得她的鼻梁太窄，脖子太长，你要是把她眼睛之间的距离画宽些，把脖子画可爱一些，就能讨她的欢喜了。”

托里斯有些不明所以。伊万报出一个地址，说自己整个下午都在那里等着他，接着跳上豪华轿车走了。托里斯拿出记着自己将要去的地方的小本子，毫无意外的发现那就和伊万刚才说的地址一样。

他感到一阵晕眩，和船上的不同，这阵晕眩是从他脚上传来的。他揉了揉因睡眠不足而发青的眼眶，深深的觉得自己双脚发软的原因是纵欲过度。

END


	2. Chapter 2

这章是我（懒得）没有写出来的，十万字的沉船事故过程，请当我写了几十章吧！

想象力！！！

“你知道我哥哥身上的伤怎么来的，他被自己饲养的狗熊扇掉了耳朵，被自己饲养的猎豹咬掉了手指，差点被自己饲养的鹰啄瞎眼睛……他有毛病，你没有察觉到吗？他喜欢危险的东西，喜欢征服它们，更喜欢让自己陷入危险之中。我不知道他现在把你当个玩物驯养着是什么意思。但是，托里斯，我要告诉你的是另一个故事。我哥哥曾经想驯服一匹野马，所有人都认为那是不可能的，但是他一直没放弃。看到他凹陷的胸口吗，他被马踩中，断了好几根骨头，几乎就死了。不过最后他还是骑上了那匹烈马。然后，过了一个月他腻味了。于是有天晚上，我们吃了马肉做的晚餐。”

那姑娘停顿了一下，看着呆在那里的画家，“我只是想告诉你，这很危险，托里斯，你应付不来的。”

\------------------------------------------

“我从没驯养过像你这样温柔的东西，托里斯，我不知道该怎么办了。你会怎么伤害我呢？用这张对我说过情话，亲吻过我的嘴来伤我的心，还是你那漂亮的手会抓起桌上的刀呢？你的手会画画，对吧，创造美丽的东西，它会杀死同样美丽的生命吗？”伊万抚摸着眼前满是淤青的脸，他的手划过裂开的伤口，温柔的将对方鼻子下面的鲜血抹干净了。

\--------------------------------------------

“我不是医生，罗利纳提斯先生。我会的只是往那些快要发疯的人的静脉里注射镇静剂。所以……”说话的金发男子回头盯着托里斯看，话锋一转发出了一阵感叹，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”他走到托里斯跟前，突然弯下腰，撩起自己卷曲的金色头发，把左眼上的眼罩摘掉了。  
与湛蓝的右眼完全不同，他的眼眶凹陷，在眼珠该待着的地方只有向外翻出的粉色皮肉。  
“他要是喜欢，说不定也会把它们放进罐子里保存起来，也。”他说笑着，重新戴上了眼罩。  
托里斯什么都说不出来，他看着金发的男人往门口走去。  
“对了，罗利纳提斯先生。”即将消失的男人补充说到，“虽然我不是个医生，但是我从真正的医生那里拿到了报告，一个坏消息，你的手再也没法画画了。”

\-----------------------------------------

“……请继续写。我的身体很健康，虽然一入赘就成了鳏夫的打击不小，但是我已经从悲痛中完全恢复了。那个事故只是一个悲惨的巧合，我不怪罪任何人，包括我妻子的哥哥……”他说到这里看了一眼帮他写信的人，“我没有邀请你参加葬礼，因为你并不认识我的妻子。我原本计划请你来参加婚礼。但是她在筹办婚礼期间突然的离世，我甚至都没把结婚请帖寄出去就不得不停下手头的事去处理葬礼。所以请原谅我的无礼……”

他停了下来，似乎在思考接下来的措辞。为他执笔写信的伊万无所事事，开始玩弄笔盖，那张脸依旧惨白，但上面的表情已经和他妹妹葬礼上的完全不同了。他好像什么都不在乎了，托里斯换掉了他喜欢的地板，给大厅墙壁涂上了他讨厌的颜色，把院子的向日葵统统砍倒种上自己喜欢的花。甚至用装修做借口让他住到了他妹妹的房间里。在那间房间里挂着托里斯画的最后一幅画，娜塔莉亚，他的未婚妻——在画这副画的时候他可没想到这么美丽的少女会在将来和自己结婚。

托里斯不知道每天晚上伊万睡着前看着那幅正对着床的画是怎么想的，他不知道他是怎么在画中少女蓝紫色眼睛的注视下睡着的。他知道那真的是场意外，伊万在阳台上举枪威胁自己，他们吵了一会儿，伊万扔掉了手里的枪，而枪掉在地上的时候走火恰好射中楼下的娜塔莎。

他不想再去思考这件事，自己的妻子死了。他再也无法知道她肚子里的孩子是谁的，或是她这么焦急的请求自己和他结婚是为了掩饰什么。他看了一眼低着头的伊万，想到了一个可怕的丑闻。唯一能他好受点的是自己没有碰过那姑娘一根手指头，所以死去的孩子绝对不是自己的。

“请继续……”他清清嗓子说，“我盛情的邀请你来我这儿做客。你可以带上朋友，或是朋友的朋友。越多越好，随你高兴。当然这里的主人不会喜欢这样，我知道他憎恨陌生人，但我不在乎他的感受。”

托里斯点头示意自己说完了，于是伊万飞快的签上了名。自从托里斯的手受伤不能画画之后，写字这活儿也就交给了他——托里斯能写字，但字比以前差多了。不过就算他没有受伤，伊万的字还是写得比他漂亮很多。

“谢谢。”托里斯伸手把伊万面前的纸抽走，他粗略的看了一眼，装进了信封。接着他把信封递到伊万眼前。伊万明白托里斯的意思，他都没抬头看一眼就主动的伸出舌头舔起信的封口处。粉色的舌头在托里斯的眼里蠕动，他突然伸手抓住了那张脸，迫使伊万抬头看着自己。

他用大拇指抚摸颤抖的睫毛，觉得那里依旧使他留恋。他一直都喜欢看伊万这里，特别是当这些睫毛沾满泪水的时候。

唯一让托里斯有些后悔的是，自己没有在伊万毁掉他的手指之前把这张脸画下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面是大结局了……先角色死亡预警一下！


	3. no surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用这个歌名做此章标题我对立立的恶意已经爆表

托里斯走进偌大的房子里。外面艳阳高照，热浪滚滚，屋子里却是阴凉惬意的。大理石地板有些返潮，他想自己应该打开门窗通风，让这里干爽一些。

但这座房子的主人不会喜欢这样做的，他生于冰雪中，忍受不了炎热。托里斯走上楼梯，周围安静极了，房子里也许一个人也没有，他不知道伊万有没有出门，他已经很久没见过他了。

他进入三楼的一间房间，那曾经属于他和他的未婚妻，但现在只有他一个人住着。墙上挂着一张画，是他为娜塔莉娅画的。他美丽的，早逝的未婚妻，像带着露珠的百合花一样纯净，楚楚可人的绽放在淡紫色的背景上。

托里斯看了一会儿，觉得那实际上不是她。那只是被镶在框中的一个长着娜塔莎的眼睛，娜塔莎的鼻子，娜塔莎的嘴唇的陌生人。画的每一笔都出自他的手，但他不再认识自己笔下的未婚妻了。娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅究竟该是怎么样的，托里斯看着画像想，只能想起那双颜色宛如舒俱来一般的眼睛。她眼中的紫红与浅紫交织叠积，随着光线变化展现出了多种变化。托里斯在画的时候总是调不准颜色，正如他永远没有明白娜塔莎眼中真正出来表达的东西。

娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅究竟该是怎么样的？她只是一个美丽的，清冷高傲，不太爱说话的富家小姐吗？托里斯记得自己第一次认识娜塔莎并不是由她哥哥伊万介绍的。伊万介绍给他的不过是一位相貌出众教养良好的年轻女人，和面前那幅画上的女人一样，同其他成千上万的女人一样。

****************

真正的娜塔莎出现在某个夏天的中午，穿着合体的深蓝连衣裙，在会议结束后，从大楼里出来，快步走向大门。这个会议原本是要求作为继承人的兄妹俩一起出席的，但伊万到了楼下突然不想去了，就让托里斯去会议室里替代他，自己开车走了。

托里斯站在大门口，看到了娜塔莎。临时打电话找来司机还没到，她就跑到马路对面去散步了。托里斯不知道自己为什么要跟上去，也许是因为几天前娜塔莎找到他要求他马上离开这里，并告诫他，伊万，她的哥哥是个危险人物。

托里斯是来为这位大小姐画肖像的，他不擅长阿谀奉承，但为人也算是谦虚和善。眼看就要无缘无故的被自己的模特赶出去了，他有些不甘心，也不想丢掉这个唯一的工作。他跟着娜塔莎走了几步，这个在家里总是沉默寡言的姑娘突然转过身，问他，“你有香烟吗？”

托里斯不会抽烟，但他马上理解了她的意思，走到杂货店去买了一包女士香烟。娜塔莎不喜欢薄荷味的淡烟，尽管皱着眉头，她还是点上了一支，脱掉鞋子，坐在路边的长凳上抽了起来。

在明亮的地方的时候，她的眼睛是浅紫色的。托里斯顺着裙摆上细碎的光斑逐渐往上，看到了她起伏的胸膛和被烟雾笼罩的脸。他从她的呼吸中察觉到了疲倦，于是走过去把扔在地上的高跟鞋规整的放在她脚边，让她随时都能穿上。

“女孩都喜欢高跟鞋，现在流行细高跟吗？”他随意的说。

“我们总是需要一些尖锐的东西看来保护自己。”娜塔莎用一个怪异的答案回答了托里斯，然后又问他，“你是不是觉得我刚才在会议上太咄咄逼人了？”

这是一个很难的问题，刚才的会议在托里斯看来不过是一场混乱的吵架，根源在于其他的董事并不买这位年轻女士的账，他们都要求长男伊万来当家作主。

“这很奇怪，托里斯，到最后他们都不在争吵原来的问题了，他们总在攻击作为女人的我，认为我没有能力主持局面，认为我不会长久把这个工作坚持下来。”娜塔莎侧坐着，背对着她说话的对象，托里斯，看上去就像是在自言自语。她的眼睛看着从身后铁围栏里伸出来的藤蔓月季，手指掸着烟灰。

“平时这些人可是作为我父母的朋友，旁敲侧击的为我介绍他们认为优秀的男人……这不是更加奇怪了吗？他们一面觉得我不会干好工作，一面又想要让我结婚回家带孩子……”

“人们对女性，特别是职业女性的要求总是特别高，她们如果不能同时做好妻子，母亲和员工这三个职业，那她全部的成绩都会被否认。你做得够好了。”托里斯想给她一些鼓励。出席会议多是一些多年混迹于商场的狡猾老手，或者是只会在嘴上占占漂亮姑娘便宜的二世祖。而她只是个刚满二十三岁，刚刚毕业的女大学生，却依旧敢挺直脊梁，毫不畏惧迎面而来的责难。

“为什么我不能只选择其中的一样，将它做好呢？”娜塔莎闭起了眼睛，阳光被经过的一辆辆汽车折射成闪光的面纱，一块接着一块滑过她的额头。她看起很累，也不喜欢这个工作，但托里斯没有问她为什么一定要选择在家族企业里工作。正如她所说的，她还有其他的选择。

“我有个姑姑，没有像家里的其他女孩那样留在家乡结婚生子。她拒接和家里安排的对象结婚，从家里逃走去了很远的地方找了自己喜欢的工作和喜欢的人，也没有生孩子。我家的人每次提到她都非常生气，好像她做了什么天大的坏事一样。”

“最后呢，她生活得好吗？”娜塔莎睁开眼睛问。

托里斯知道那位姑姑为什么要逃走，她可能和自己一样只能和同性恋爱，她的逃走可能不是去选择，而是没有选择。她或许就像别人说的那样，最后在异国他乡被人强奸后杀死，她失踪很久了，没人知道她和她的朋友最后究竟怎么样了，但托里斯宁愿相信她生活得很好。

于是他用力点点头，朝娜塔莎和善的笑了起来。

这位年轻的姑娘低下了头，而托里斯没有错过她嘴角一闪而过的微笑，虽然她马上就板起了脸拼命吸了一口烟。这时他们面前吹来了夏日的凉风，吹散了青色的烟雾，吹动身后交错在一起的月季，那些粉红和玫红色的花朵微微摇晃着，缠上了娜塔莎同样因为这阵风而飘扬在半空中的奶金色头发。

“请让我来！”托里斯立即凑过去，拉开娜塔莎想要拉扯自己头发的那只手，“月季上带刺，你这角度又看不到，容易伤到手指。”他开始细心的分开纠缠在一起的藤蔓和头发，那缎子一般的长发就像早晨的第一缕阳光般柔美，轻轻地从这根手指滑到那根，散发出一种干燥的香味。

“谢谢。”从荆棘中解放出来之后，娜塔莎小声的道了谢，又飞快的看了一眼托里斯就起身往回走了。托里斯看到她的眼睛变成了带点粉的红紫色，也许是这些花染的，连那白皙的脸上也微微的透出了粉色，娇美胜过七月盛开的月季。

*********************

托里斯打开抽屉，他要找的东西就在最外面。他拿起来放进口袋，又去其他的抽屉里找到了素描薄和笔。在离开这个房间之前，他又看了看墙上的画像。

那不是娜塔莎，她徒有美丽的皮囊却没有一点隐藏在下面的丰富情感。他的娜塔莎是一个会为了虚构故事的快乐结尾偷偷高兴的姑娘，她喜欢那个故事，托里斯知道，因为她也想逃离这里。如果自己当时就拉着她跑走的话，事情会大不一样的。不，他想她自己就可以跑掉。托里斯朝房间的门口走去，想象她顺着这楼梯一直奔跑到大门口，穿过整齐得像艺术品一样的院子，一路狂奔出去，永远不回头。

但是她没有，娜塔莎，她留了下来，不情愿的继承了父母留下的产业，甚至还要代替她的哥哥伊万，完成属于他的工作。正如她自己说的，她选择了一件事，并且选择将它做好。她坚强的保护着自己和伊万的利益，不给商业对手或者是自己人一丝机会，支撑起父亲留给哥哥的事业。

托里斯从没问过她为什么要这么做。以留给娜塔莎个人的遗产来说她可以自由的选择自己喜欢做的事，甚至是像其他小姐那样从这个国家飞到那个国家尽情的四处游玩。而在他们家，事情反了过来，本来应该承担起责任的哥哥整日游手好闲寻欢作乐，而妹妹却成为了家里的保护神。

原因就如同那个雨夜她告诉自己的那么简单吗？托里斯早就在怀疑了。

他记得那天自己从伊万的房间出来，再也忍受不了伊万施加在他身上的那些折磨了。他翻箱倒柜，发泄似得整理着自己的东西，即便外面倾盆大雨，没人能带他去城里，今晚他也非走不可了。

娜塔莎就是在那个时候敲响了他的门的。

“我听到你们吵得很激烈。”

她还穿着白天的套装，没有洗漱换上睡衣。托里斯想她应该是从自己和伊万吵架的一开始就听着了。他皱了皱眉头，“小姐，现在已经是深夜了，你不适合独自出现在一个单身男子的房间里。”

“你要走了么？”娜塔莎继续问他，“现在吗？明天不行吗？”

托里斯从她眼里和话语中觉察到了挽留的意图，这有些反了，前几个月她还一心想把自己赶出去呢。

“这不是我的意思，小姐。伊……布拉金斯基先生想让我离开，你也听到争吵了。我想我没有留下的必要了。”托里斯说完这些，又补上一句，“这也不正是小姐你之前的意思么……”

“但是他需要你留下。”

“谁？”

“我的哥哥。”

娜塔莎的回答让托里斯不禁闷声笑了起来，这个举动牵动了背上还在渗血的伤口。托里斯可以感觉到西装下的衬衫已经湿了，他想到了伊万没有表情的脸，和面前这位站在黑暗中女子的语调一般冷酷。

“你走了，哥哥他一定会很难过。”娜塔莎见托里斯没有说话，继续劝他，“他最近心情不太好，你看得出来的。你要是一走，他又得做出什么疯狂的事了。他可能自己都不知道，我的哥哥，他实际上是对你，对你是真心实意的……只是他的方法太极端，托里斯，你难道感觉不到吗？”

从娜塔莎平静干涩的话语中，托里斯体会不到一点安慰劝解的感觉。似乎她还是不想他留下来，会这样说不过是希望伊万不要因为受挫情绪激动而再去做出诸如驯服野马之类荒唐事。但自己不是个玩具，托里斯想告诉娜塔莎，他不是伊万的东西，忍受不了随便出门逛逛都必须经过他的同意。

“我不是来坐牢的，娜塔莎。他把我像个囚犯一样关在这座房子里！”

娜塔莎转过身体，托里斯以为她要走了，但她只是站在窗户前，看着打在玻璃上的雨点。沉默了很久之后，她才开口，声音带着一丝颤抖，说的正是她不愿意提起的秘密。

“你知道我们，我和哥哥的父亲是在两年前过世的，母亲则是在我很小的时候就病逝了。父亲不愿意他的两个孩子离开他去上什么寄宿制的学校，于是请了几个家庭教师分别教育我和哥哥。在哥哥十五岁，我十三岁的时候来了一个新教师。他很风趣，幽默，说话温柔，又多才多艺，几乎拥有所有的优点。”

娜塔莎看着窗户，她苍白的脸映在玻璃上，眼睛则和窗外漆黑的天空重叠在一起，成为了非常深的暗紫色。

“正如你想的那样，哥哥爱上了他。或者说他们相爱了，偷偷摸摸的。但旁人不都是瞎子，这是一件丑事，你知道的，有人因为是同性恋被关进了监狱。虽然没人敢直接谈论哥哥的事，他们也隐藏得非常好，但佣人之间的传闻总会传到我父亲耳朵里的。父亲半信半疑，但最快最妥当的方法就是开除那个家庭教师。”

托里斯坐了下来，虽然他急着走，但娜塔莎的故事确实很吸引人，伊万可从来没有和他说过自己的过去。

“哥哥一定是被迷昏了头，这也许是他的初恋，他总是黏着那个人，连我都察觉出他们之间的问题了。我想那位教师也是一片真心，在父亲把他赶出门之后，他竟然偷偷找我当了通信人，托我给哥哥传消息。我为他们送了几次信，直到最后一次……”娜塔莎叹了一口气，“他们准备私奔，远走他乡，不再回来……”

“没有成功吗？”托里斯应该能猜到结局的，因为伊万还在这里，他想他们可能是走了却又被捉了回来。

娜塔莎点点头，“他们失败了，因为是我告的密。”

“我把信交给了父亲，只告诉了哥哥口信。我让不相信自己儿子会这样做的父亲把他当场捉住，那个家庭教师则被是彻底赶走最后身败名裂，再也不能为上流人家甚至是普通人家工作。我知道他们是真心相爱，也知道离开是哥哥最好的选择，但我不能容忍哥哥离开我……这整件事就是这么简单。”

“但是小姐，我不明白你说这些是要干什么？”

托里斯能想象一个正值叛逆期的十三四岁少女，她假装出来的成熟之下依旧是孩子般完全不讲道理的占有欲。特别是像娜塔莎，这位从小就被锦衣玉食宠爱着的小姐，她怎么可能轻易就让自己最喜欢的哥哥走，即便是现在，她在承认自己是个自私的告密者的时候，脸上依旧毫无愧疚之情。托里斯能理解她当时的做法，但这和伊万又有什么关系，难道他在初恋失败之后就变成了现在这样的一个偏执狂吗？

“我以为父亲只会揍哥哥一顿，就像他以前做的那样。但是他没有，他把他送进了一家特殊的‘学校’，说这能治好他的‘病’。”娜塔莎继续说下去，“那之后我没再见过哥哥，直到他十八岁的时候回到家。他长高长大了，像个真正的男人一样。我怕我们之间会变得陌生，但他说话的样子和做事方式还是和以前一样，还是我熟悉的哥哥。我起初很高兴，以为他好了，他和其他正常人一样了，但是……”

说到这里，娜塔莎闭上眼睛摇了摇头，“之前哥哥只是脾气有些坏，但现在他以折磨人为乐。他明目张胆的和男人交往，以此折磨我们的父亲，又折磨交往中的男人……”她抬眼看了看托里斯，“你见过他身上的那些伤口，他连他自己都不放过。”

娜塔莎说到这里激动了起来，“后来我去找了些资料，我想知道他在那个‘学校’里发生了什么，他究竟接受了什么‘治疗’。后来我才知道，厌恶疗法。我不知道你听过没有，托里斯，他们把他当作精神病人捆着，用冷水泼他，给他用药，电击他，甚至，甚至还喂他……”娜塔莎捂住了自己的嘴，再也说不下去了。

托里斯是知道这样的故事的，这就是他永远在掩饰自己的原因，他害怕被投进监狱或者是去这种地方‘纠正’自己的‘错误’。

“现在我知道伊万的过去了，但这和我要离开没有关系，不是我让他变成这样的。为什么要让我来承受他被折磨出来的行为呢？”

“但是他现在喜欢你！”娜塔莎叫了起来，她紧紧的抓着两侧的裙摆，胸口因为激动剧烈的起伏着，“我看到了哥哥看你的眼神，就和那个时候，他看着那个男人的眼神一样……我知道的，我知道的……”

她的声音听起来非常不甘心，甚至带着埋怨。托里斯有那么一瞬间被打动了，但马上清醒过来。伊万的过去或者是对他的爱意都不是他留在这里的理由，在人身自由得不到保障的情况下，什么都是次要的。

“我还是坚持自己的想法。”他想站起想继续整理行李，但身后的疼痛让他一时间没法站起来。

娜塔莎看到了他的表情，马上走过来，拉开了他的外套，“你都不知道自己伤得多重吗？”

托里斯苦笑起来，“在我的背后，我的小姐，我看不到。”

“我帮你叫个医生。你今晚是别想走了，托里斯，先处理伤口。我去打电话，你最好想办法把衬衫脱下来。小心点，有些地方已经和伤口黏在一起了。”

“不，不，不用这么着急，我可以明天……别去打搅家里的医生了……”

“我不是去找那个人，我要去找个真正的医生。你还以为家里的这位真的会给人看病吗？”

托里斯疑惑的看着娜塔莎，直到她开口说，“我们所谓的‘医生’，那位金发的先生就是哥哥初恋的家庭教师。父亲死后，他想尽办法把他找了回来，给了他一个医生的头衔，让他留在这里。”

托里斯惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“那他们……”

“只是为了折磨他，哥哥一直以为是他告的密。当时他被父亲的人关在家里，而哥哥在他们约定的地方等了好几个小时，直到父亲出现……”娜塔莎的嘴唇颤抖了起来，她好像失去了浑身的力气，只能靠抓在手里的托里斯的外套才能稳住身体。接着，她低下了额头，靠在了托里斯的肩膀上，“后来，哥哥知道我才是罪魁祸首了，但他什么都没有对我做。”

托里斯感觉到她轻颤了一下，他知道她一定非常的害怕。

****************************

他们都有逃脱的机会，伊万，自己，娜塔莎，趁着私奔，趁着狂风暴雨，趁着父亲去世哥哥什么事都不管的时候。托里斯想，但是我们都陷了进去。像娜塔莎说的那样：一只口渴的鸟，顺着干枯的河流，掉进了柏油湖的中央。

但是托里斯知道她不愿意离开不单单是因为对伊万存有愧疚。她愧疚的也不是告密，她愧疚的是自己当时太小没能阻止父亲把伊万送到那个地方去，愧疚自己为什么不在一开始就把那些给哥哥的信撕得粉碎。除了哥哥，她恨那件事里的所有人，尤其是提出私奔这个提议的教师。

那位过去的教师，现在的可怜医生曾经跌到了人生的最低谷，正当他重整旗鼓准备开始新的生活的时候，伊万捉住了他的把柄，诱使他欠下了巨额债务，又趁人之危迫使他留在这里。娜塔莎从未给他好脸色看过，她对他的厌恶有目共睹。所有人都以为那是因为医生是个浪荡的花花公子，但托里斯一眼就看出了她眼中的嫉妒。过去几乎十年了，娜塔莎还是对自己哥哥曾经爱过的男人心有余悸，害怕他将伊万再次带走。

也许她也曾用这样的眼神看着自己，托里斯想起她无数次的污蔑医生，说他偷窃，吸毒，与已婚的女仆私通。那时她的眼睛是全株有毒的飞燕草的蓝紫色花朵，花朵凋谢后在心里结出毒性更大的种子。他不知道这样的娜塔莎为什么最后选择和自己结婚，也许是因为他们的羽毛都已被沥青粘透，除了在曝晒下化为白骨已没有其他的出路了。

也许，她认为他在这里，伊万就会多一个留下的理由。

托里斯走下楼，到二楼的另一个房间去了。这是伊万的房间，他现在不在那里，托里斯想他也许很久没有回这里睡觉了，他现在和谁，在哪里睡觉已经不是自己关心的事了。托里斯看了看那张床，想到他们曾经在上面的做的事。他想起在过去的某个晚上，伊万在酒吧里几乎把他的鼻梁打断，他开车走了，而托里斯一个人走了两个小时的路，回到了这栋房子里。

他身心皆疲，衣襟上的鼻血已经干涸，正如他对伊万的感情。他认为伊万早就到家了，想和他好好的谈谈，但房间里没有开灯，只留了一条门缝。托里斯看到被子隆起，于是轻声走进去。他俯下身子，酝酿好情绪，刚想开口叫醒蒙着头睡觉的伊万，被子里就伸出一只纤细白皙的手来。

一只女人的手，指尖若即若离的触碰着托里斯撑在枕头边的手腕，沿着他的静脉，游戏般的搔刮着。任何正常的成年人都能明白这并不是正常的抚摸，这是带着情欲的挑逗。

在托里斯反应过来把手抽走之前，他听到了娜塔莎淡淡的笑声，她笑得轻松又自然。托里斯想自己是从来没有见过她露出这样的表情的，她的笑总是冰凉的，一闪而过的。只有在伊万的身边，她才会笑得稍微长久一点，但伊万总是忙不迭的走开，永远不会等她自然地结束一个微笑。

“……我做了一个愚蠢的梦，我梦见自己在洗碗……我从没洗过碗，你知道的……周围很亮，水池前有扇窗户，我看到有个穿红衣服的小女孩在很远的对面荡秋千。然后我低下头，看到手上的泡沫被一点一点的冲走……不知怎么的，我觉得很快乐……”

娜塔莎说完，又笑起来。被子随着笑声鼓动起来，露在外面的金发被一点一点的抽回到被褥里。托里斯能想象蜷缩在里面的娜塔莎，她修长的双腿夹着被子的一角，缓慢的彼此摩擦着，填进大腿根的缝隙之中……这情色的画面让托里斯非常吃惊，他忘记了掩饰，忍不住咳嗽了一声。那只挑弄他的手抖了一下，掀开了被子。

“……是你……”娜塔莎坐起来开口说话的时候，声音已经是波澜不惊的了。她脸上那一瞬间的吃惊也消失得干干净净，留下的只有一丝微弱的怒意。

托里斯不知道说什么好，他看了看黑暗中的娜塔莎，庆幸她穿着吊带睡裙，不然自己的眼睛就没有地方放了。

“……我……以为哥哥把你送到车站了。”

“我们吵了一架，他把我的行李扔了……我在酒吧找到了他，我们……”

“又打了一架，我看出来了。”娜塔莎下床，拿起睡袍穿了起来。

托里斯低头看了看胸口的血迹，他知道自己的脸肿着，那样子一定难看极了，“我以为伊万回来了，他自己开车走了，我……”

娜塔莎拉开书桌的抽屉，找出伊万的香烟抽了起来。她靠在书桌前，一只手拿烟，一只手扶着桌沿，两眼直视着托里斯，胸膛大幅的起伏着。似乎是在无声的问他，你在这里想干什么？

那天托里斯什么都没说就逃跑般的离开了，他不敢去想娜塔莎在那里的原因，也不敢再去想那只手。她认错了人，她以为站在床边的是谁？托里斯心跳得飞快，连抬头看看娜塔莎的表情都做不到。他觉得自己知道了一个天大的秘密，却又不敢肯定。

一直到后来，娜塔莎要求托里斯和她结婚来掩饰她怀孕了，他也有过这样的猜想。但现托里斯知道了，伊万身体力行的证明了他在那里接受‘治疗’时被迫看了许多男女之间的图片和影片的结果，他厌恶女人的身体，根本不可能办到。

孩子的父亲是谁，这个问题已经随着娜塔莎的死亡永远成为了一个秘密。托里斯会一个人保守这个秘密，保守他所见到的娜塔莎荒唐，恶毒的一面，让她在其他人面前永远保持着下葬时那副高贵纯洁的形象。

托里斯在阳台上的小桌子上放下了手里的东西，转身站到了栏杆前。时间接近四点，太阳有些倾斜，他的影子落在一楼的草坪上，正巧遮住了娜塔莎中枪后倒地的那个地方。

她就在那里死了，子弹从锁骨上射入，穿过心脏，从肋骨下飞出。

**********************************************************

射出子弹的手枪就在那里，放在身后的小桌上，在托里斯的素描薄和炭笔旁边。

那天是伊万开的枪，他站在托里斯的对面，想对他的腿开枪，又突然移开了手，伊万想把枪扔掉的，但那东西突然走火，子弹打在栏杆上，改变轨道飞向了走出来看他们在阳台上吵什么的娜塔莎。当时的他们正在准备婚礼，那天婚纱公司带了很多婚纱让娜塔莎在家里舒舒服服的试穿，她是穿着婚纱跑出来的。托里斯看着那块草坪，他还能回想起那天白色纱裙上缀着的珠片，在和今天同样的阳光下闪耀着。

而娜塔莎的眼睛飞快的失去了光芒。枪响后，托里斯直接从阳台上跳了下去，他想捂住伤口，并且大叫娜塔莎的名字让她保持清醒。但娜塔莎什么都没说，她直直的看着天空，眼里的色彩逐渐消退，没等仆人打完急救电话，已经成为了一潭死水。

托里斯顺着她的视线往上望去，看到了依旧站在阳台上的伊万，他把枪捡了起来，拿着还在发热的凶器，居高临下的看着自己的妹妹是怎样死去的。阳光从伊万的头顶上照耀下来，他背着光，托里斯无法看清他脸上的表情，只能看到蓝得刺眼的天空。那天空就和现在托里斯头顶上的一样，深邃广袤，清澈如洗。娜塔莎去了那里，在白云之上，终于获得了自由。

托里斯想知道她在那个时候究竟在想什么，她是否知道发生了什么，她知道这一枪只是因为自己和伊万又在为毫无意义的事情争吵着吗？

自从托里斯决定和娜塔莎结婚，他就准备彻底斩断和伊万的关系了。他准备着，是的，他准备不再和伊万上床，但实际上有那么一次，或者是两次他们发生了关系，托里斯都不知道自己为什么会抵抗不了诱惑，他现在已经记不清楚了。他只记得那天伊万又在用这事嘲弄着自己。

“你确定你能行吗？和我妹妹，在床上？”

托里斯回过头，似乎又看到了那天的情景：伊万坐在桌边，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，暗示他不可能拥有幸福的婚姻。

“这不关你的事。”

“别骗自己了，她知道我们的事，托里斯，这里的每个人都知道。但看在我妹妹的份上，我必须关心一下未来的妹夫。”伊万好像在安慰他，但说出的每一个词里都带着讽刺，“不用担心，我有个好东西。”

他从口袋里拿出一个药盒，朝着托里斯晃了晃，药丸撞击发出‘哗啦’，‘哗啦’的声响。“试试这个‘药’，它可以让你和任何你喜欢的人‘上床’，不管在哪里，和什么人，你看到的，都是你想看到的……非常奇妙……”

“这是致幻剂？伊万，你怎么……”

“托里斯？别和我说教，来吧，拿上，我给你的一点礼物。”

伊万笑得很纯真，但托里斯感到一股无名的怒气充满了胸口，“你在和我上床的时候也用这东西吗？”

他看到伊万伸出的手臂僵硬了一下，笑容随之消失了几秒，但很快他又咧开了嘴，像刚才那样微微笑起来，“我不知道，托里斯，我吃了药，怎么可能分得清哪个是你，哪个是你的幻影呢？”

托里斯不想听下去了，他觉得自己在浪费时间，白费唇舌。于是像每次谈话的最后那样，他一言不发，转过身准备走了。这时身后传来了椅子翻到的声音，他回头去看伊万，发现他站了起来，手里多了一把枪，正指着自己。他不再微笑，和刚才嘲笑着自己的伊万简直判若两人，那张因为愤怒而扭曲的脸上带着的不知道是笑还是悲伤。

他不知道伊万想要击碎的是他嘴里那个致幻剂造成的幻影，还是这个扰乱了他内心的真实的托里斯。他也不知道他在关键时刻移动手腕是为了什么。托里斯存有太多的疑团，他甚至不知道伊万是否为失手杀死了妹妹感到过伤心，他在葬礼上痛苦的哭泣是否是真实的，之后自己对他报复性的伤害是否让他感到了悔恨……

事到如今，托里斯不关心问题的答案了，他不再关心伊万在做什么，想做什么。托里斯感觉到在娜塔莎葬礼后的一年，自己已经对所有的一切都失去了兴趣，他可以继续惩罚伊万，因为他太了解他了，他甚至可以通过控制伊万得到他的整个家族企业，但很快托里斯失去了控制欲，连最轻而易举的折磨都懒得动手。他知道那个冒牌的医生趁机掌握了愈来愈多的权力，甚至提出了要让家里唯一的继承人成家，‘医生’和那些股东串通一气，试图用联姻来壮大他们的企业，于是开始用自己的办法‘治疗’伊万。托里斯也对他带进屋子的女人视而不见，随他带着一个或者几个女人和伊万干什么。

他也不在乎在那些看起来就从事特种职业的女人气冲冲的走出来向他要钱，多少他都会给，只是不要再朝着他唠叨什么那个大个子年纪轻轻居然有那么严重的毛病我的嘴和手都酸到快麻痹了还是不行。他只需要安静，或者好好的享受一顿饭，但所有人都在和他做对。伊万对他说恶心，甚至在吃饭的时候吐了。托里斯只能走开，不再和伊万一起吃饭，那张日渐消瘦的苍白面孔也让他感到恶心。

托里斯坐到了椅子上，他打开面前的素描薄，看着被阳光晒得发亮的白纸。自己是否该写点什么，或者，他想，画一张画，画下脑海中的娜塔莎。但娜塔莎究竟是怎么样的，这不好形容，她像是一块被切得乱七八糟的宝石，但每一面都是被精心打磨能折射出光芒的。她有着坚强，努力，毫不畏惧的那几面，有着普通女孩害羞，心思缜密的几面，也有着过分的占有欲，恶毒，疯狂……不管哪一面，是朝着阳光的，还是在黑暗中的，它们都在发光。

托里斯很难去描绘，甚至本该被牢牢记住的，娜塔莎询问他是否能她结婚的那个画面他都记得模模糊糊的。他不懂，为什么偏偏要选择像自己这样没有作为，凡事只会逃避的男人呢？

“因为你是个蠢货，托里斯，他们知道你不会逃走的。”那个冒牌医生有一次这么对他说，“别以为我不会逃走，我只是需要有人为我还债，这里有吃有玩的，我干嘛要去其他地方累死累活的自力更生呢？”当年那个博学多才相貌出众的家庭教师已经堕落成了不求上进的寄生虫了，“而你呢，我的小托里斯，你情窦初开，又在伊万身上花了太多的感情，哦，还有他那个美丽的妹妹，那个小婊子……你放得下这个，放不下那个。你根本没有离开的勇气，更别提办法了……你是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，托里斯，你逃不走的。”

托里斯看了看左手边上装满了弹药的手枪，这是他在最后会用到的东西，在那之前他想留下点什么，他用力的握住炭笔想画出线条来，但手抖个不停，没法落笔。

“离开了这里你能干什么呢？托里斯，别对我充满敌意的，我只想和你谈谈将来……”‘医生’的话还在托里斯的耳边回荡，“我不想提醒你受伤的手，但是……你一直都觉得我是个废物，不是吗？看看我，我会弹钢琴，小提琴，我能对古今中外的歌辞诗赋侃侃而谈，我能用法语和女人们调情，在床上和床下都令她们满意。你又有什么求生的技能呢？不要以为事情不会变糟，我也曾经和你一样，托里斯，直到我从高处跌落。那感觉可怕极了，希望你不会有那么一天，但是……做好准备，谁知道会发生什么呢？那对兄妹什么时候会将你推下来呢……”

托里斯知道自己已经等到了那一天，但他什么感觉也没有。他扔掉了笔。他其实是知道的，如果自己真的想画，那么就算用嘴用脚，拼命的去练习，总有一天他能画出令人满意的作品。但是他没法再画出任何东西了，他连娜塔莎的脸都记不清楚了。

托里斯现在明白了，他被毁坏的不是手指，而是心灵。

他无处可去，但他必须逃走了。

such a pretty house   
such a pretty garden   
  
no alarms and no surprises   
no alarms and no surprises   
no alarms and no surprises please

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是很久之前的文了，感慨我一吃丽丽和兄妹三劈就停不下来，吃到现在还是好好味！！！  
> 我想吃一万年！

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，这艘船就要沉了！
> 
> 以露露的块头，丽丽这块小舢板是承受不住的，不想看之后惨剧的，到这里就可以了。


End file.
